This is Our Love Story Not Her Battle with an Illness
by Nightosphere Princess
Summary: Deckard will do anything in his power to help Bee through this troubling time in her life. Because to him she's Bee, the girl who's quirky, weird, and a little bit crazy.


Deckard had never had any first or second hand experience with this kind of thing. Merlin had made him read _The Fault in Our Stars _before they had to deal with all of this, but Hazel wasn't Bee. Hazel was so intellectual, down to earth, and contemplative. Bee is quirky, weird, and a little crazy. Crazy in the best way possible. He had enjoyed the book, sad as it was, it was one of the best books he had read in while. He decided to read it again after the situation with Bee emerged. One thing that stuck in his head was when the character Augustus said something along the lines of "Don't tell me you're one of those people who don't do anything have cancer,".

Maybe that was his job in all of this. To be the boy who kept Hazel from feeling like crap, who made her feel like she wasn't another cancer patient. But Deckard was not Augustus, Bee was not Hazel. Bee was the girl that still managed to keep that the quirkiness, the weirdness, the tiny bit of crazy that made her Bee, even when sick with an illness like cancer. Which is in no shape or form a walk in the park, so Deckard would take her and Puppycat on just that. Making her lasagna, driving her to doctor's appointments, and giving her a hug when it was needed, was absolutely not a problem.

Right now Bee was struggling with the loss of her hair due to the chemotherapy. Going from a full head of long thick hair one day, then a week later having no hair at all, can be stressful for a woman. So, Deckard just went out and spent a good amount of money at a wig shop 10 miles outside of town. He figured it would be nice to surprise Bee with it, then ask she wanted to curl up on her couch with him, eat ice cream, and watch some chick flicks. Believe it or not he actually did enjoy chick flicks and not because he was used to watching them with Merlin. Bee really enjoyed ice cream movie nights with him, even if she usually did fall asleep near the end of the movie. They had made a little game out of it. Where Bee asks Deckard ten questions about the end of the movie before Deckard gives her the summary of the ending, to see if she can figure it out. They haven't had any ice cream movie nights since Bee's cancer diagnosis.

"Hey Bee it's Deckard," he said as he knocked on Bee's apartment door.

"Come in," she said. Deckard walked in. Bee was laying on the couch covered in a blanket. Puppycat was sitting in the window.

"I heard you had another doctor's appointment this morning, how'd it go? No bad news I hope."

"It hasn't been getting any worse,"

"That's better than nothing I suppose," he said. "hey, Bee I got something for you,"

"What is it!" she asked excitedly.

"Close your eyes and take off your hat,"

"But I don't want to take off my hat,"

"Come on Bee, it'll be worth it,"

"Okay," she said reluctantly taking off her hat and closing her eyes. Deckard pulled took the wig out of the packaging it was in when he left the wig shop, and slowly and carefully placed it on Bee's head. The wig was the same shade of blonde as Bee's natural hair color. Only the wig was less poofy and shorter than Bee's hair was. It was tied in a pretty side braid with a pastel pink bow tied over the hair band. He placed a handheld mirror in Bee's palm and told her to open her eyes. Bee gasped as she looked

"Oh my gosh this is so awesome Deckard! I feel so pretty , Puppycat look how pretty I am! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Screw real hair, I could like totally wear this wig forever. Though I guess I did plan on dyeing my hair some uber crazy color after it's grown back a bit, but who cares I won't have to go around looking bald anymore!"

"I'm glad you're happy," Deckard said. "Hey are you up for Ice Cream Movie Night?"

"YES!"

So the two cuddled on the couch. Before she had gotten to actually know Deckard, it was his pretty heterochromatic eyes that she had loved the most about him. Now that they had become such big parts of each other's lives. What she loved most about him was that he was always there for her. Even in the darkest of times he tried to make sure she was happy and that she didn't feel like these were the bad parts of her life. She wondered if she was trying hard enough to make him feel that way as well.

"I love you, Bee," Deckard said.

"I…I love you too, Deckard," She said. Deckard leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Bee didn't know how this night could get any better. "You know I don't even feel sick,"

"You continue to feel that way," said Deckard, and couldn't have been happier either.

** My first addition to the Bee and Puppycat fan fiction archive on this site, and definitely will not be the last. Favorite and Review if you liked it.**


End file.
